Lost lovers
by Crso1fangirl
Summary: "When you think of a family, here's the image that comes to mind. A mother, father. Happy, smiling faces. A daughter, son. Well-behaved children. Here's what you don't imagine. Ex-lovers, a father and a father. A mentally unstable daughter. The crazy one with the dyed blue hair. And the girl who would pin you to the wall at the slightest mention of it." This is their story.


**Lost Lovers**

**_Written CeeXGabe and Crso1fangirl_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we do not own trauma team. Only Our oc's.**

* * *

**When you think of a family, here's the image that comes to mind.  
A mother, father. Happy, smiling faces. A daughter, son. Well-behaved, good-looking children.  
Here's what you don't imagine.  
Ex-lovers, a father and a father. A mentally unstable daughter with the most gorgeous red hair, and God only knows where she got that from.  
Then there's the crazy one with unnaturally dyed blue hair and an odd ability who caught the eye of one of the fathers. Another girl, seemingly normal-looking, with a large bust and who would pin you to the wall at even the slightest mention of it. She too found herself drawn to one.  
That is not what you imagine when you hear family, but that is what the Mullers, the Cunninghams, the Wagners, and finally the Torres' call their family. Their small... and seemingly... broken family. But still, it was a family.**

Erhard Muller - The dark one. He had spent a lot of his life in the dark, without parents, or even in a cell. Though his ex-lover had lifted his spirits. But, alas... And incident crushed those.

~Flashback~

_"Dammit! someone get the AED!" A young man with dark greenish colored spikey hair yelled while performing CPR to a young girl. His name was Gabriel Cunningham, The Ex-lover to Erhard. "C'mon mids... Don't die on me!"_

~End of flash back-

Gabriel Cunningham- He was the sarcastic, yet strategic diagnostic doctor... And another side to once was love triangle... Or... Continuous love triangle.

He couldn't let go... Erhard couldn't for some reason. He loved him... though the other didn't seem to have any more romantic feelings for him. Fire started up but soon... was extinguished. He had met a young woman... A fiery girl with a short temper. Though out of many girl's he could have fallen over, he fell for her.

Maria Torres- She was a real spitfire, making many wonder why he would have little feelings of love for her. He was a cold, yet, gentle person, making Maria seemed like an obvious 'No'.

_"Ok... Next question."_  
_A crazy-haired girl with blue hair looked over her phone, seated next to another man - Tom._  
_Gabriel and Erhard stared at the people on their computer screen, watching the Youtube comedy duo 'do their thing'._  
_"Uhh... Another person just asked if you're gay, Tom."_  
_"FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS NO! NO NO NO!"_  
_Erhard and Gabriel snickered, hoping they wouldn't get caught watching the two. Neither knew it wouldn't be soon before the duo split and they'd find themselves crossing paths with a certain girl._

Cee Wagner - The stupid, insane, but kind and caring one. She'd crossed paths with Doctor Cunningham after she'd decided to get a real job as a diagnosis assistant.  
You could see the surprise in both men's eyes when she showed up at the hospital.

_" Hey, haven't I seen you before...?" Gabriel asked softly before looking away, blush lightly covering his face. Erhard looked at him, he hadn't seen Gabriel blush in embarrassment in a long while, which made him a bit curious at what he was thinking._  
_"Have you? I'm Cee. Cee Wagner." She said as Gabriel smiled a bit._

_"I must have you confused with someone else..." He said softly as Erhard held his arm. " Well... My name is Gabriel Cunning-ham."_

_Erhard glared a bit at him, thinking that Gabriel was starting to flirt._

_"...? Oh!" Gabriel exclaimed while looking at Erhard. " This is Erhard Muller... He's the General Surgeon here at Resurgam."_

_"Lovely. Are... you two dating?" Gabriel faintly saw a disappointed expression quickly sweep across her face._

_"Umm... We-"_

_"Yes..." Erhard quickly said as Gabriel looked down at him. "Arent we...? Gabriel?"_

_"Oh... Uh... Yeah..." Gabriel said as Erhard started to become a bit worried._

_"...Oh." She sighed, "Shame. You're not bad looking." Cee didn't beat around the bush._

_"..." Gabriel sighed a bit looking at Erhard. He sighed and then looked back at Cee. "Why dont... you meet me in my office later? Or, since were working together, when we get back to my office we can talk?"_

_He saw a small blush form on her small cheeks, "...O-Of course doctor."_

_Erhard felt a spark of anger flicker inside of him, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. He was confused... that is... until it happened._

_He stared in shock as the two doctor's locked lips. That was it. That spark, That little flicker, Became a blazing inferno, that he now understood. The two doctors broke the kiss before Erhard ran off. Leaving half of his heart with gabriel. His weakened and torn heart..._

_The guilt had never left either of the two... But they still pursued a relationship. That, er... Went further than they'd thought it would._

_" W.. what?" Erhard stuttered out as he looked at the rings on both lovers. Gabriel looked at Erhard before the young man glared in disapproval. "You... YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"_

_Both of them stared at each other when Erhard said what he had said._

_"Ki-"_

_"NO!" He yelled. His heart had been played with so many times. Even before he knew gabriel, even before he had truly learned what true love felt like, he had been used. He didn't want to undergo that feeling again... That horrible feeling of betrayal. "NO DAMMIT!"_

_"D-D-Doctor..." Cee stuttered, trying to make the best of an awful situation, "I-"_

_Erhard's face was contorted with anger, sadness, and disappointment. "I... I..." He began slowly step back. He couldn't handle this insanity anymore. The horrible feeling of betrayal that came with the news that the person he once shared a bed with was now sharing a bed with another person._

_And that was when the jealousy and bitterness started. The feud between the opposing ex-lovers... With poor Midsni, their redheaded daughter, caught in-between. Of course, it wouldn't just be 'couples' for very long..._

_Cee curled into a ball on the bed she shared with Gabriel, "No, no, no, no, NO!"_

_Gabe looked at her softly. "...? What's wrong cee?" He asked softly and kindly to her._

_"Nothing you'd care about..." Cee glared coldly, "Go away."_

_"...?" Though gabe respected her privacy... he honestly didnt want to leave. "Are you... sure...?"_

_"V-Very..." She hid her face, tear-stained cheeks and disappointment noticeable._

_He softly hugged her and sighed. "... What... what happened?"_

_"You have no idea." She looked up at him._

_"... okay..." He said softly in a bit of defeat. He kissed her softly._

_"...Do you remember Friday night...?" She began to give in._

_"umm... Yeah... " He said slowly._

_"Were you... uh... p-protected?"_

_"Uh..." Gabe's eyes trailed off as he thought. "N...No... Dammit..."_

_"...You do know what this means, right...?"_

_His eyes widened as realization kicked in. " How could i be that stupid?!"_

_Cee returned to her ball position, averting her gaze._

_Gabe sighed and then shook his head. "Dammit, I'm so sorry cee..."_

_"...Well nothing we can do about it now."_

_"I know..." He sighed out looking at her softly._

_"..." She stayed silent._

_Gabriel was also silent... The feeling of shock soon left him, worry replacing once gone feeling._

_"I-I..." Cee began to stutter._

_"...?" Gabriel put a hand on Cee's shoulder... He wanted to comfort her._

_She made no attempts to brush it off, nor embrace it._

_"Cee... You... You dont need to hide anything from me..." He said softly._

_"...I'm scared ok?"_

_"D...Dont be... Okay...?" He said softly, curling next to her. He hugged cee close, trying to comfort her._

_She slowly nodded, hugging him close._

_"... Everythings going to be okay..." He sighed out. He knew that even though this new life could bring new problems... but he also knew he'd have to take this as a new adventure, or a new gift._

_Everything changed since that fateful day. The worst part was when Erhard, already broken, found out._

_"..." Erhard looked over at the door as it opened. It was cee and gabe. "Dammit... What do you want?" He said quickly as gabe sighed. He kept cee covered behind him a bit, making erhard the slightest bit more irritated._

_Cee just trembled shyly and nervously, staying behind her lover._

_"Kid..." Gabriel sighed out as Erhard sat up a bit._

_"...?" Erhard looked over at the two more attentively._

_"..." Gabriel didnt know how exactly he would tell the news to erhard without angering him. He stood almost comletely in front of the kid and sighed. "(I might as well tell him plainly. theirs no use in lying...)"_

_"Whats wrong?" Erhard asked as gabriel sighed._

_"Cee's... Pregnant." He said as Erhard's eyes widened._

_Cee couldn't help but step out from behind him a little to see Erhard's reaction._

_"What...?" Erhard asked as his expression remained shocked. "Wh.. WHAT?!"_

_"Now, Kid... Calm down." He sighed._

_Cee had become accustomed to remaining silent around Erhard after their first meeting._

_Erhard shook his head and looked down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't want to lose my temper... I have a lot of work to do right now... Please... Just go..."_

Life continued on. Until... Something happened.  
Something very drastic.


End file.
